The present invention relates to furnishings, and in particular to a furniture system that is particularly adapted to support group activities in open plans, and the like.
Open office plans are well known in the art, and generally comprise large, open floor spaces in a building that are furnished in a manner that is readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement typically used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open space into individual workstations and/or offices. Some such partition panels are configured to receive hand-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are interconnected in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices.
Such prior art partitioning arrangements create relatively permanent, multi-function workstations for the users, which workstations are required to support both individual work activities, as well as some types of group activities, such as inter-office conferences, and the like. However, these types of conventional workstation arrangements are not particularly adapted to support workers engaged in group work, such as self-managing teams, or others involved in team problem solving techniques, wherein a relatively large number of workers from different disciplines, such as engineering, design, manufacturing, sales, marketing, purchasing, finance, etc., meet together as a group to define and review issues, and set general policy, and then break out into a number of smaller sub-groups or individuals to resolve those specific problems relating to their particular discipline. Team projects typically have a rather specific objective and are of a limited duration, such that the individual workers are temporarily assigned to the group for the life of the project, and are then reassigned to a new group when the project is completed. Group work is steadily gaining importance as a way of improving productivity and time-to-market, thereby emphasizing the need to support such activities more efficiently and effectively.
Conventional conference rooms, meeting halls, and the like have heretofore been required to handle such group meetings, but are typically expensive to construct and maintain, and are not usually considered an efficient use of space in open plan environments. When such conventional rooms are constructed in rented office space, they become permanent leasehold improvements, which must be depreciated over a lengthy time period, and can not be readily moved upon the expiration of the lease. The reconfiguration of such spaces is quite messy, and very disruptive to conducting day-to-day business. Furthermore, with conventional conference room arrangements, breakout meetings among the various sub-groups of workers often prove inconvenient, since the workstations of the participant workers are seldom located in close proximity to the conference room.
Another objective of furnishings for modern office environments is to promote the establishment of an optimum balance between worker privacy and worker interaction. Throughout a given workday, an office worker normally oscillates between interaction with others and time spent alone. Each such worker actively seeks out or avoids others based upon their ever changing tasks, objectives, and goals. Furnishings can serve to help these workers better regulate involvement with or isolation from coworkers. For example, full height offices are known for privacy. Their surrounding walls and door provide privacy by consistently controlling unwanted distractions, but often limit opportunities for spontaneous interaction. On the other hand, open offices precipitate an awareness of coworkers. Furniture and partition based workstations encourage participation and convenient access, but often lack sufficient controls for individual quiet work. Both private workspace, and convenient access to coworkers for the completion of work involving group or team efforts are quite important to the overall success of such projects.
The use of displays to communicate information to large groups in office environments and the like, is also generally well-known, and includes such devices as marker boards, tackable surfaces, electronic displays, reflective projector screens, etc. Such displays are normally incorporated into conventional style conference rooms, meeting halls, and other similar facilities. However, as previously noted, such conventional meeting spaces are typically expensive, and are not usually considered a cost effective use of floor space in most modern offices. Rather, modern office layouts are typically of the open plan type, and do not include large, conventional types of conference rooms.
Information displays in modern, open plan workstations, such as those created by movable partition panels, modular furniture, or the like, are usually quite limited, an not particularly adapted to support workers engaged in group team problem solving techniques. Due to the inherent nature of group problem solving techniques, the effective display of information is quite important to the effective management of the team""s human resources.
One aspect of the present invention is a furniture system that is particularly adapted to effectively and efficiently support group work activities in open plans, and the like. A plurality of columns support an overhead support on the floor of a building in a freestanding fashion at a predetermined elevation, generally above average user height. A plurality of panels are provided, wherein each panel is constructed to permit easy, manual, bodily translation of the same by an adult user. A hanger arrangement is associated with the overhead framework, and cooperates with connectors on the panels to detachably suspend the panels at various locations along the overhead support. The panels are manually reconfigurable between many different arrangements to provide effective support for various group activities.
Preferably, the partition panels are capable of visually dividing or partitioning at least a portion of the floor space to support both groups and breakout activities, and/or displaying information to facilitate group communications. The furniture system may have a knock-down type of construction which permits easy disassembly and reassembly at new locations, so as to efficiently support the temporary needs of problem solving teams or groups, as well as other similar activities. The shape of the overhead support may be varied to better mate with the architecture of the building space in which the furniture system is erected and used. Also, as the needs of a problem solving team or group change, the overhead support can be easily reconfigured to efficiently and effectively meet these new needs. Removable covers for the columns and overhead support are available to vary the exterior appearance of the furniture system, without altering its structural configuration.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for partitioning open office plans, and the like, to effectively support group activities. A rigid framework with associated support columns is provided with the upper ends of the columns connected with the framework, and the lower ends of the columns abuttingly supported on the floor surface of the building room. A plurality of partition panels are provided, each being shaped to at least visually divide one portion of the building room from another, and are constructed to permit easy, manual bodily translation of the same by an adult user. The partition panels are detachably connected with the framework in a manner in which each of the partition panels hangs downwardly from the framework in a generally vertical orientation, and is readily and easily manually removable therefrom by the user. The partition panels are manually positioned on the framework to define a group workspace portion of the floor surface, which is at least spatially and visually distinct from the rest of the floor surface, and sufficiently large to comfortably accommodate a plurality of adult users therein for communal communications and actions. Thereafter, the partition panels are manually reconfigured on the framework to subdivide the group workspace into at least two, sub-groups workspaces, which are at least spatially and visually distinct from one another, and are sufficiently large to accommodate at least one adult user therein for breakout-type communications and actions.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for displaying information is open office plans, and the like to support group activities. A rigid framework with associated support columns is provided with the upper ends of the columns connected with the framework, and the lower ends of the columns abuttingly supported on the floor surface of the building room. A plurality of display panels are provided, each being adapted to present information thereon, and are constructed to permit easy, manual, bodily translation of the same by an adult user. The display panels are detachably connected with the framework in a manner in which each of the display panels hangs downwardly from the framework in a generally vertical orientation, and is readily and easily manually removable therefrom by the user. The partition panels are manually positioned on the framework to best meet the needs of group activities, and are readily reconfigurable thereon, and may also be transported by the user to a location outside the furniture system.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a furniture system which is particularly adapted to effectively support group work activities in open plans, and the like. An overhead framework and column arrangement supports the system freestanding on the floor of a building, such that the system is completely portable, and can be moved about a selected location. The overhead framework and columns preferably have a knock-down type of construction to facilitate disassembly and reassembly at new locations. The overall shape of the furniture system can be varied to mate with the architectural layout of the building room in which the furniture system is erected and used, and is particularly adapted to be temporarily deployed for team or group problem solving projects. Panels that are detachably hung from the overhead framework can be easily reconfigured to accommodate both communal and breakout-type activities. The panels may be provided with acoustic and/or display capabilities to further assist in group problem solving activities. Both power and signal capabilities are routed throughout the overhead framework and the columns to support electronic equipment, such as lighting, computers, communication devices and the like. Both the overhead framework and the columns may be provided with removable covers to vary the exterior appearance of the system. Mobile carts assist in the temporary storage and/or transport of the panels, and can also serve as portable partitions and/or displays. Detachable connectors on the panels have an uncomplicated design that securely mount the same on either straight or curved sections of the framework, yet permit easy movement and removal of the panels, as well as reattachment by even unskilled personnel in a quick and efficient manner. Panels with display capabilities can be composed and retained outside of the furniture system for information storage and retrieval. The furniture system is extremely flexible and dynamic to meet the ever changing needs of various users, is economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.